Dark Visions Crossover Darkest Powers
by Vampire Kayla
Summary: Crossover. one will be in the Darkest Powers  Gabriel has TWO sisters. well half sisters. sorry no good at summaries. it just gives away the story. WORK IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a CROSSOVER of Darkest Powers and Dark Visions. For those who don't know what Dark Visions is, it's a book by L.J Smith. She's a great author, I hope you'll read her books. **

**This chapter is all Dark Visions. Next chapter, which I'm working on right now and almost done, will be out soon. It took FOUR loose-leaf papers, front and back, to write this. Sooo enjoy…**

**KPOV (Kaitlyn) **

I've been staring at his wallet for 10 minutes now.

As I was looking at the girl with black hair, her arms around Gabriel, I noticed she was wearing a necklace much like the one Gabriel gave to me.

Same goes for the Blondie in the other photo.

Gabriel gave me my necklace for our six month anniversary two weeks ago. I haven't taken it off since. Just so you know, we've been dating for six months, not married.

Six months ago, we scared Mr. Zetes off, and we all were living in an apartment building. Me and Gabriel had our own apartment, same goes for Lewis and Lydia, Rob and Anna.

Gabriel was in the shower at the moment. I was cleaning when his wallet fell out of his jacket. It opened up and as I was picking it up, to put away, two photographs fell out.

When we started seeing each other, Gabriel told me that I was his first girlfriend, looking at the photos, I guess he lied to me. 'cause from what I was seeing, he was real chummy with both girls.

Feeling my anger and upset, I heard _'Kait, what's wrong?' _through the web. Yeah, we still had the web. We hoped that it would die on its own. Nope. It just got stronger.

'_Nothing, Gabe.' _Calling him by the nickname he hated.

It was silent in the apartment aside from the shower. But it too went silent.

I put the photos back in the wallet and continued to clean.

"Kaitlyn. Really, what's wrong?" Shrieking at how close Gabriel was and how silent we was when he walked, I turned around to face him.

I looked up at him and handed him his wallet. Hoping that he would understand what it meant, and also hoping he didn't find out I looked in his wallet.

**GPOV (Gabriel)**

Kaitlyn wouldn't look at me. It confused me, she's always smiling and looking at me when she thinks I'm not looking, but now she's avoiding my gaze.

I looked down at my wallet, wondering what was wrong with it or what it has done to offend Kaitlyn.

Looking up at Kaitlyn, she was cleaning, purposely avoiding me.

Opening my wallet, the first thing I noticed was my photos have been moved.

And suddenly everything clicked.

**KPOV**

I was too scared to look at him. He was going to be angry that I looked in his wallet.

Then I heard chuckling from behind me. Before I could turn to ace him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Kaitlyn" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but those two girls are my sisters. I didn't lie to you, you are my first girlfriend. Their my half-sisters. Their names are Victoria Enright and Chloe Saunders. Victoria is 17, soon to be 18 in three months. Chloe is 17, just recently. Chloe and me have the same father; though he's more involved in her life. Victoria and me, same mother; again more involved in her life. Half the year, I live with my mother, other half, my father."

Turning me around, he kissed me. My mouth opened for him, he took advantage of that and kissed me deeper. Wow, what a kiss this was. _'Thank you' _whoops, I didn't shield my thoughts.

We pulled away long enough to walk to the couch and sit down. I turned to him, as I was going to ask him how his last name was Wolfe, when his sisters had different names, but he interrupted me by kissing me.

Our tongues fought for dominance. He groaned, I moaned. He lowered us down on the couch. I ran my fingers up his shirt. Gabriel pulled away to discard his shirt. We went back to making-out. I moved my fingers up his back, feeling his muscles move when Gabriel wrapped his arm around my waist. His groin was pushed against my center. The hard bulge making me wetter. I moaned into his mouth.

I reached down to undo his jeans and he pushed my shirt up. His lips moved to my neck, moaning. His hands took off my shirt, leaving me in my bra and jeans.

My fingers got the button undone and started to push the jeans down his hips, moaning. Just a little bit more, then we can have some fun togeth-

Lewis burst into the room. "Hey guys, wanna go-" His eyes widened.

**GPOV**

I groaned. Of course Lewis had to walk in _now._

Kait grabbed her shirt and pulled it on.

'_S-s-sorry guys.' _Lewis.

'_Get lost, Lewis' _Gabriel.

'_Gabriel!' _Kaitlyn.

' _Ah, um, uh, I had an idea of where we can go next. Mr. Zetes is not a happy camper right now.' _Lewis.

'_Get out, Lewis. NOW!' _Lewis ran from the apartment.

I turned back to Kaitlyn, kissing her neck, getting back to what we were doing before Lewis interrupted us.

My lips had barely touched her throat when she pushed me away.

"Gabe!"

"What?"

"We need to plan on where we're going. We have to go listen to Lewis's idea. Get's go!"

Groaning, I got up from the couch, buttoning my jeans and pulling my shirt on.

I followed Kaitlyn, wondering what happened to my sisters.

**Sooo I hoped you liked it. **

**R&R **

**I want 6 reviews for the next chapter. The more there are the happier I am, the happier I am, the sooner I update. Lol. So yeah, next chapter will be Darkest Powers.**

**Till next time.**

**+Vampire+Kayla+ **


	2. Author's Note

Heeey….. Sorry if you think this is an update… Um, It would appear I lost interest in the story. But I've started writing other stories on .  4937807

Feel free to check it out. And I'm hoping soon, That I'll update the stories on here. (: thanks for the comments.

+Vampire+Kayla+


	3. Chapter 2

Dpov

It was late. Everyone was sleeping. Well ALMOST everyone. I could hear Simon in the kitchen. Sighing, I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. With Simon cooking, he could set the house on fire.

It's been a few months since we took down the Edison group. Dad had bought a house out in the woods, far from human eyes. For which I was thankful for. Don't want anyone finding me while I was Changing. Tori is pissed because now she can't go shopping whenever she wants. Chloe, well she hasn't complained but I know she must be a little unhappy. Lauren had left without a word.

In the kitchen I could see Simon at the stove. "What are you doing Simon?" He jumped back, and turned towards me. "Derek! God, what is the matter with you?!" Jeez these people, won't they learn that if your making something at 3 AM, that I'd know? Seriously.

"Not my fault." I grumbled. The smell of food had me coming into the kitchen, but now the food smelt burnt. Simon turned back to the pan, "Awww that was the last of the bacon! And dad won't go to the store till next week!" Weird, usually it would be me eating something before anyone else got any. Then again, Simon tends to sleep in every morning and there wouldn't be any bacon left. "Simon, you suck at cooking." I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah. Not everyone can cook like you do Derek." Simon abandoning the food, went to the cabinet and grabbed a granola bar. "I'll just eat this then. Night Derek." With that, he left the room.

Great, now I'm hungry. Grabbing an apple I went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

GPOV

Still not happy that Lewis barged in on me and Kaitlyn, I sat behind everyone else and glared at him. Rob was staring at me with the look 'really?' on his face. Whatever. He'd get mad if someone barged in on him and Anna.

"So I was talking with Lydia, and then I got to thinking, My Uncle! He can help us. He knows how to go unseen. And we can trust him. I'm pretty sure that he's like me. This one time, when I was with him for a week, hanging out with my cousins. This guy had come to the door, Uncle Kit wasn't happy to see him. Uncle Kit told us to go play outside. We left, but a few minutes later, I got thirsty. Walking past the living room, I could hear them arguing. I looked in, and at that moment I saw the guy get pushed away. But Uncle Kit wasn't anywhere near him! It wasn't a hard push from what I saw. But then he stormed out of the house. I left before I could get caught. And I completely forgot about it until now. Uncle Kit is Psychokinesis, like me!"

After he finished talking, discussion broke out. It was a great idea. Just one problem, "How do we find your uncle, Lewis?" With that, everyone stopped talking. _Gotcha. _Of course Lewis had to glare at me for ruining his plan. Rolling my eyes at him, "Well what about a cell phone number? Even if it's not in order anymore, I think I can get my sister to find out information about where your uncle is."

Everyone stared at me, shocked. Oh right, they didn't know I have a sister. Well two sisters. But Tori is the computer freak. Hopefully, she'll help. She wasn't happy the last time we talked.

"So...? Got a number or something? Full name? Anything to find him?" Lewis was blocking his thoughts, I could tell. He never blocked, unless he was thinking something I wouldn't like. The only thing I know I wouldn't like, is why we don't go to my sister instead. "No. We're leaving my sisters out of this. I don't want either of them to get mixed up in this."

* * *

><p>Hours later, I had a new email address and had sent the email to Tori. Lewis didn't want me to send his uncle's name in case Zetes is monitoring my family. Which is fine by me. Don't want my sisters in trouble with this. Logging off the computer, I went to find Kaitlyn. Perhaps we can finish what we were starting earlier.<p>

I found Kaitlyn sitting on our bed, her back to me and head down. Climbing on the bed behind her, I kissed the back of her neck. "What are you looking at Kait?" Showing me, I could see Chloe smiling back at me. Then Tori. "I was just wondering about them Gabe." Taking the pictures from her, I set them aside. _Talk more in the morning, Kait. _

_Okay. _She sighed. Turning her around, I kissed her. She leaned towards me, lips parting. Taking the invitation, I swept my tongue across her lips. Moaning, I laid her down on the bed, sliding my body against hers. _So good..._


End file.
